One Little Collision
by Squeegee3270
Summary: Who knew texting and walking can benefit to an individual so much! Read to find out what happens between you and a certain troll!(wink wonk!)


A/N: Whoo! Finally, a new thing to fangirl over! I'm only halfway into the web comic myself, but it's just enough information to make a fanfic! (Hint: if you're reading it yourself, and your internet sucks, then you can just watch it on youtube! It's called 'let's read Homestuck'. Some of the voices fit, some hilarious, and/or don't fit at all, but overall, it's a great alternative:)) Soo, this is an x reader thingy, and I'm gonna pair you the reader, with... Well, if I told you that, then I would be spoiling big-time! And I hate spoilers. Oh, and a heads up, this is a humanstuck thing, so trolls will be humans, too. I don't own Homestuck, blah, blah, Hussie, now on with the story!

 **Chapter one: Not Looking**

You sat in your room most of the day, and laid down on your bed; that was the only thing that was unpacked currently. You were new to the neighborhood and didn't know anyone, considering you came from Oregon, which was miles away now. You finished high school last year, and is now going to college. You parents were way too excited to move with you to Michigan; they loved you, their only child, and wanted to support you any way they can. Your dad found a good job working as a cook at a decent local restaurant, and your mother was a secretary for a big company. You recently got ahold of a job at Home Depot, and stock the shelves. You start school in about five months, and you are determined to get a degree and be a/an (insert career); it was gonna be hard, but worth it.

You decide to go outside and get a little fresh air. You grab your (color) zip up hoodie and phone, swinging the jacket around your shoulders, and putting it on. It was October, and it was cold enough to be sweater weather, but warm enough to wear shorts. You swing the front door wide open, and breathed in the chilly air, closing your eyes. You started walking to a park that was a block away when you heard your phone buzz lightly in your jacket pocket. You take out your phone and see that your best friend, Jade, pestered you. You put in your lock code and see what she says. Your pester account is ChaoticHugs. (A/N: If you don't like it, then you can change it... (insert drumroll, please) IN YOUR MIND! Reader: ooo, soo futuristic:0)

-GardenGnostic [GG] started pestering ChaoticHugs [CH] at 3:00 pm-

GG: Hi, (name)!

You smile.

CH: Olo:D

GG: Lol, I think it's pronounced 'hello.'

CH: Oh! Hello?

CH: Hahaha!

You and her were always making movie references, especially from animated movies. It was one of your favorite past times.

GG: So how's the new neighborhood?

CH: It's small. Just the way I like it;)

GG: Did yo find any new friends?

CH: Well, no...

GG: How's the weather?

GG: When are you starting school?

GG: ... You there?

CH: Geez, it's like I'm a lonely little kid on the first day of school, being interrogated by my mom, lol.

CH: One; weather's great. Two; in five months. Three; no, I disappeared;)

GG: Oh no!

CH: Yup, I'm just a hobo that found this phone lyin' on da sidewalk.

CH: Got any money?

GG: Oh, stop it (name)!

CH: I needs mah booze!

GG: You're being stereotypical!

CH: But that's what makes it fun!

CH: Booooooze...

Just as you sent the text to her, you ran into someone and started to fall. You embraced for the impact with the concrete, but surprisingly, it doesn't come. You feel an arm grasp your wrist, and another around your waist, basically how dancers end a waltz. You open your (color) orbs and see big doe eyes full of surprise and embarrassment, the cheeks below colored with a light brown.

You stare at him and examine his face a little more. He had grayish skin and slightly pointed ears, fit with a messy brown mohawk, the sides of his head shaven. He also had his mouth open in shock. You realize he still had his canines, and were sharpened. You find they actually suit him. He finally blinks out of his state of confusion and stutters.

"Uh, I-I'm so sorry. I W-wasn't looking where I was going." He straightened up and helped you up to your feet.

"No, it's cool. I wasn't looking either." you look away, feeling stupid for not looking where you were going.

"I-is there anything I can do to make it- make it up to you?" He asked desperately.

You glance at him and shiver a little. "I could use some hot cocoa." You smile.

He smiled back with a small grin. "A-alright."

You started walking with him towards the local cafe, which was a block away from the park. You bunp into the stranger playfully and asked him what his name was

"T-Tavros... Yours?"

"(name)." You give him a bright smile. His eyes widened, and he blushed, turning away quickly.

You nudge him once more. "Hey, no need to act like that around me. Just be yourself. I won't judge."

He looks at you wistfully, and you give him a sincere smile, showing that you were serious. He smiled big, and your heart leapt at the big change within him.

"Y-you're really nice, (i-insert name)."

"I try." You giggle.

You finally got to the cafe and step inside the toasty environment. You rub your hands together and smile.

"You can go and sit down, (name), I'll-I'll order for us." Tavros said, putting a friendly hand on your shoulder. You smile, and nod to him, walking over to a small table in a nice, quiet corner, the window covered lightly with frost. You settle down in a chair and rest your elbow on the table, your head resting on your palm. You stare at the people walking by, and noticed how peaceful it was. You smile; Michigan was a good choice.

You notice small wisps of steam out of the corner of your eye. You turn away from the window and you gaze settles on a brown mug marbled with orange and red colors, and a leafy handle to go with the fall styled cup. You notice it had whipped cream filled to the top, the hot cocoa melting away its perfect form. Then you noticed Tavros was sitting next to you.

"Um, I-I figured you liked whipped cream." He said, grasping a paper cup full of decaf on the table with both his gloved hands. You look over at the cafe's counter, glancing at the myriad of mugs lined up next to the cash register.

"You didn't have to buy a cup for me." You smirk, looking up at him.

He shrugged. "I-I just wanted t-to do something nice." He said, a light blush tickling his cheeks.

You chuckled, and started drinking the hot, silky chocolate, the cold whipped cream fighting for dominance. You made a yummy sound as you settled down the cup. You close your eyes in satisfaction. Then you flinched as fabric wiped against your upper lip. You blink your eyes open and stare at Tavros in confusion.

He grinned, chuckling softly. "Y-you had-had a milk mustache."

A faint blush emerges from your face, and you pout. "I was saving that for later."

He expression turned pitiful and he looks away. "Oh..."

You grin as your eyes rolled. "C'mon Tav, don't take everything I say serious-" You were cut off by him quickly swiping his finger above your cup and smearing the whipped cream on your nose.

"Hey!" You say in between laughs. "You little sneak!"

He doubled over in laughter as you wiped off the dot of milk on your nose. You felt your face grow even hotter as you hear his adorable laugh.

After the laughing fits you and him had, you get out of the now crowded area and started walking towards your house. You were still drinking the cocoa halfway through your walk when Tavros asked you something.

"So what brings you here at Michigan?"

"I'm starting college here in Spring. I just moved in with my parents."

He nods. "So would it be okay if we hang out more often?"

You grin. "Sure! I have time to burn."

You both exchange your pester accounts and started talking about clouds.

Yo got to your house and waved Tavros goodbye, walking into the living room full of unpacked boxes. You put your new mug into the dishes in the kitchen and walked back into the living room, cracking your knuckles; you have work to do.

A/N: Alright! One chapter down! Please review and tell me how it went. Sorry beforehand, if it was a little ooc, I tried my best. And I'm not sure how long this will be. I'll try to make it as long as I can. Until da next chaptah!


End file.
